The Time Harley Got to Visit the Batcave
by chefke
Summary: Harley gets injured and taken to the Batcave by Batman. Meanwhile Joker is threatening Gotham while Nightwing and Batgirl are trying to hold down the fort even though they have just broken up and dont want to be around each other. Batman tries to get over his trauma of the Joker killing Robin with Dr. Quinzell's help. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of their Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Savior

* * *

Pier at Gotham Bay 02/03/2012 21:00

She could still hear the water rushing in her ears and feel the pressure of her car door that had been crushing her. The blackness that was threatening to swallow her whole was receding to the very edge of her vision. She coughed up the remaining water in her lungs as she noticed the steel arms encircling her.

'Puddin?' She croaked.

The low growl she received in response could have only belonged to one person and she felt herself quake in fear. Even she thought Mr. J had gone too far this time. He had killed one of the robin pets. The sweet red one. He had always been sweet and kind. Mr J was just frusterated with his current stream of setbacks with Bats and took it out on the little red broken bird.

When the news broke of his death Gotham seemed to freeze in unified terror. No one knew what would happen when Batsy would return from mourning. Would he mourn at all or take a step into the terrifying abyss that all of crime feared he would cross over to one day? If he did, it would be death for all of crime in Gotham, even Ivy left Gotham. Every crime boss in gotham had turned into model citizens, gun trades were coming in through different cities and petty crime was at an all time low. It was unnerving.

It hadn't even take 24 hours and the Batman was back on the streets. He was definitely greiving and may the Bat God's help anyone who so much as littered. She had heard that Penguin had tried to bring in some new narcotic two weeks ago and he and everyone involved were still in critical condition in the hospital.

She blinked her eyes wildly to dispel the water. Bats was resting her on a pier. His body was leaning over hers, his face hovering over hers. Well, if it was the last face she was going to see it wasn't the worst face to see. Two face would be worse, definitely worse, or maybe Black Mask...

She surveyed the damage around her. There were bits of her fancy italian sports car all over the peir. Ok, the car wasn't hers but it wasn't technically stolen either. It was from the Police Impound Unit. No one would miss it! No one even knew it was there, except Bats. He knew stuff about the police they didn't. It was unnerving.

He raised his hand and she cringed, squeezing her eyes closed. Was he going to hit her death like the little red robin? Strike her with the butt of his grapple gun, cut her to ribbons with a batarang? She felt her body tremble. His hand ghosted up the side of her face and tucked a flyway hair strand behind her ear while he shone a light horizontally in her eyes.

'Harley.' He growled.

She flinched again waiting for the killing blow but what she got stunned her into silence. His hands had slid up her arms rubbing them soothingly and patting them in a routine manner. It took her a moment to realize he was checking for injuries while trying to calm her. Why would he do that? He began to speak but it was a soft quiet voice, not the angry menacing voice that was always associated with the Bats. He was using a kind voice that made her shoulders relax and her heart rate stabilize. It was possibly the last reaction she ever thought she would have illicited from batman. It was eerie.

'Harley. Are you hurt? That was a bad accident. How are you not dead, Harley?'

She stared at him dumbly. Maybe it was a different Bats, maybe he got a replacement? He waved a light in front of her eyes again and shook her shoulders.

'Damn it, Harley! Harley!' He shook her shoulders harder and it snapped her back to reality. She blinked and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was looking at him now, really looking at him. Looking passed the cape that swallowed darkness, and passed the cold iron muscular chest, and finally passed the cruel dark mask. He wasn't dark looking at all.

He was mess. His eyes had deep black circles under them and his face was smudged with dirt or something. He had stubble from several days of not shaving. As her eyes scanned him over she noticed his uniform wasn't polished or pristine. There were frays and dents that showed wear and tear. The deeper she looked the more frightened she became. This Batman was unhinged, he was falling apart. Maybe he was already apart. She felt herself scramble backwards as it dawned on her. An unstable Batman was more terrifying than an angry, upset, or vengeful Batman. She backed up until she hit something hard. She screamed as something lodged itself in her shoulder.

He walked towards her slowly as if she was a terrified animal. He held one hand outstretched and stayed eye level. It was a calming tactic, aimed not to scare an already scared being.

'Harley. I need to look at your back. I won't hurt you.' She pushed herself tighter against whatever she had run into. She could feel her fingers submerged in something sticky and wet on the floor. She didn't know this Batman. This Batman was very very dangerous.

She didn't realized but she was muttering all of this out loud. As the last words left her lips she heard them being echoed back to her.

'Harley think back, I've never hurt you. I only want to save lives, not end them. You're bleeding and you need medical attention.'

She nodded her head, her body shivering. This was not Batman. Batman did not speak in calm tones. Batman did not go out in a ripped cape. Her head started to swim.

'It's my mission. My life's work. I won't hurt you Harley Quinzell. How many times have I caught you falling out of windows? I just want you safe Harley.'

She paused.

'Mr. J-' She whispered

'You're not the Joker. You are you're own person and responsible for your own actions.' He had been slowly sliding next to her. She could feel his breathe on her now. It was terrifying.

She stared into his deep bottomless eyes.

'Don't hurt me. Please.' The words barely left her lips and she passed out face first in Batman's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mr J.**

* * *

Summary:

This is short one, but the next chapter is long. Joker finds out Harley is gone and he's not happy.

 **Piers at Gotham Bay 02/03/2012 21:12**

The joker held his missile launcher aiming it Batsy. Harley had run into a light pole and was giving him a clear shot. Smart girl! He laughed loud enough to cause his hired help to flinch.

'Must get that girl another hyenna!'

He heard a murmur of agreement around him. Tonight's hired help had spent the whole night tracking Harley with him. She had gone into hiding like everyone in Gotham and he had been looking for her for almost a week now. Tonight he had just followed the Bats out of boredom when he recoqnized the woman in the car he was chasing.

Poor Harley, she wasn't very good at driving, or swimming. She hit a stack of crates on the peir and went careening into the water. He started to remove his shirt to get her when Old Bats jumped in. How rude, a guy's nemesis guy dont rescue other guy's nemesis guy, guys. Girls. He meant girls. Ehh. He laughed.

Why did he keep her around? Oh, she was good at telling jokes and better at laughing at his. Oh and the hyennas. The babys.

She was currently bleeding very badly. Damn Nasty Batsy. His poor Harles. He turned to aim the missile at him when Bats crawled over to her. He put the missle launcher down. He was too close to Harley. He was ordering a diversion when she leaned into Batman's arms amd he caught her. The desire to laugh escaped him.

HOW DARE SHE?! His cheeks burned and his mind exploded. Why would she run to the Bats? Their enemy! He had ruined all of their plans. Taking their Hyennas. His mind swirled angrily. He may have shot the help around him.

Laughter peeled from his lips.

'Harles. Harles. You're making your Puddin very unhappy.'

He watched the Bats lay her sideways in his Batcar. He instructed his boys to catch them or to toss themselves in the river. He watched studiously as the help stumbled around in the dark. He might just shoot them for fun.

He was momentarily distracted by a thought. What if Harley had a plan to take down Batman, or the girl Bat? His genius Harle! He really did know how to pick em!

Batman climbed into his seat and sealed his car as he laughed loud enough for the echos to be heard by the Bats as he sped off.

He flipped off the crates as the passing Bat Cruiser peppered the crates he was on with rapid fire. Rude, now he didn't have a dramatic platform. He wasn't even chasing him and he had his girl with him.

Sheesh Bats was taking this whole Robin thing a little seriously. One tiny non-monumental death-explosion and the old Bats gets all sentimental. He only came back to Gotham because he heard it got boring in his absense and he missed Harley laughing at his jokes. He sighed and jumped off another stack of crates. The first Robin was much more fun.

Now on to find his poor injured Harle. No doubt the idiots lost the Bats. No bother, time to blow up a few hospitals. All for his lady. She would love it.

He skipped to his car as his plan began to form in his mind. He dedonated his deathly laughing gas he had on his hired help. He clutched his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks. Laughter racked his frame.

This was going to be a joke worth checkin in to see the Doc for.

 **Streets of Gotham 02/03/2012 21:28**

Dick froze. Police scanners were indicating that Batman had abducted an injured Harley Quinn. They were all chattering. The Commissioner was on his way to the Bat signal. He turned his bike around and sped to the Batcave.

There had better be a damn good explanation for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Cave**

* * *

Summary:

Batman arrives in the Batcave and everyone's mad also Alfred is a gossip.

 **Streets of Gotham 02/03/2012 22:00**

Bruce knew everyone was going to have an aneurysm as he drove into the Cave. It was a terrible idea, at least that was what Barbara was yelling in his comms the whole ride home. She had picked up chatter on the police radios. But he really couldn't take Harley to a hospital, she was delirious and bleeding, that and the Joker would be waiting with a plan that would inevitably kill a lot of people in the hospital. It was an unecessary risk for everyone at Gotham General. He still felt the Joker's laughter from the peir in his bones, they were cracking and breaking and reforming his entire being in a way that scared Alfred and what remained of his Bat family.

Dick had moved back into the Cave, Corey and the Titans had gone to keep Bludhaven in order. Barbara had even come over to speak to him several times. Dick and Barbara were never there at the same time though, he had picked up on it but they denied it saying it was bad timing. He had gone immediately to Alfred, who after a little bit of prodding and blushing had admitted they had broken up. He knew that, he just hadn't known why. Apparently; Barbara hadn't forgiven Dick from moving on so quickly after they had broken up nd he hadn't forgiven her for well... according to Alfred calling out for Batman during sex. In the Cave. On the training room mat. While they were supposed to be on patrol. He had all the mats replaced and gps monitored all patrols. He sighed and slipped out of the car.

They spent every minute they were in the Cave poking and prodding him. He had tried. He really had. It was just his fault. Jason, poor little Jason. He felt that familiar choking pain in his chest as he finished locking down all the computers and the rooms non-essential to Harley. He called Alfred letting him know to stay upstairs. Alfred didn't express any concerns, he simply asked if she would want soup when she awoke. He accepted and told him to have Dick bring it down when he got in.

He returned to the car and lifted an unconscious Harley from the seat. He laid her limp body face first down on the medic chair, which was in fact closer to a bed/table of sorts. He made sure her head was sideways so she could breathe. He quickly tore the back of her shirt to examine the damage, which was difficult due to the blood and muck she was covered in.

A glass shard had been been stuck in her jacket. It was now at least two inches in her back. She needed it cleaned, X-rays, and it pulled out. He wished Alfred could do this, he was better at being... gentle. He sighed, he really didn't need her to recoqnize him if she woke up. He had started picking off bits of glass when he heard Dick come down.

'Alfred finished with the soup already?'

'No, but you need to eat. You're running yourself ragged.' Dick was scowling under his mask as he set a plate down on the sideboard. His disdain for Harley was obvious. He reached into a drawer behind him and started fixing Harley with an IV.

'Eat your sandwich. Please.' His voice was tightly strained. He stopped and looked at his son. He didn't look like he had slept either. 'I'll get the glass, IV, and X-rays started. You know when I heard about this on the police chatter I was hoping it wasn't true. Now I'm not sure I even want to know.'

He handed him a tall glass of something green and thick. Alfred was putting as much as he could in the few meals he ate. He really wished Alfred worried less. Than again without Alfred he would have died before he hit puberty. He sat down and drained the cup. He lifted the sandwich and ate. Dick had his back to him. He was hovering over Harley blocking her from his view, but Bruce had raised Dick. He knew when he was up to something.

'Dick...'

'That is my name, impressively you've remembered it considering the last time you've slept.' He didn't bother looking up and continued calmly stitching the side of her wrist. Regardless of his annoyance at Dick's attitude, he felt less broken when he was around. He was a living example of something or someone he didn't fail. Yet.

'What did you do?' He meant for it to sound angry but he was too tired for it to sound anything more than a groan.

'Gave her anesthetic, fluids, full set of x-rays, removed most of the glass, a couple of stitches, and solid dose of VI-9.'

'You WHAT?!' He exploded out of his chair knocking the plate and cup to the floor. VI-9 was a formula that Scarecrow had been working on to cause people's memory of the real world to fade into a dream like state, essentially making them forget days at a time. It was the reason they had a hard time catching him. All of his men were on it and couldn't remember anything they had done.

'It's too risky. We can't have her leaving here with the information she may or may not pick up here. You already said my name twice and there's no guarantee she won't slip past you into the manor.'

'Slip passed me?' He spluttered.

'Bruce you look like the dead walking. You need sleep as much as she does, in a bed. Sleeping.'

He sighed. Dick was washing his hands in the sink. He was suiting up in full war gear.

'I'm borrowing the Jet. Corey had a Deathstroke sighting in Bludhaven and I don't want her taking him on herself. I'll be back in 24 hours.'

He stopped and walked back to him placing an arm on his shoulder.

'Bruce, Jason wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done.' He hesitated. 'Do you ne- want me to stay? I could-'

'No. Go where you're needed Dick. I'll be here. I'm already picking up on scanners that the Joker is working on something big. I'll call Barbara and I'll be fine. Dick, you know I'm... proud of you, right?'

Dick squeezed his shoulder and then started to walk off.

'I know, Dad.'

 **Batcave** **02/04/2012 1:04**

He had finished his sandwich, picked up the broken crockery, and took a two hour power nap. He worked on finishing cleaning up Harley's back trying to be as discreet as possible. As he studied her back his hands shook with anger and he had to clamp down on the ramp. He heard the metal whine pathetically. Without the blood, muck, and clothing to cover her back all that was obstructing his view of her was just the singular glass shard sticking out of her shoulder. She was exposed. What was once clear and smooth skin was now an intricate lattice work of scars. He swallowed, his fingers felt to big suddenly. He didn't want to see her back under an X-ray, he was glad Dick had taken those and assessed them non-life threatening. He didn't need more reasons to want to end the Joker.

But, how had such a promising young doctor fallen? She was top of class, a legend at the University she attended. He sighed and placed a hand on her small shoulder as if he could comfort all the scars and horrors she had faced. He had seen veterans with less scars, hell Arrow had less scars. He glimpsed down at her to see her blinking at him.

'Batman?' She whispered. She was looking around her with a mixture of alarm and uninhibited gleeful interest. He adjusted pain medication and a few other things to her IV. She should have been confused from the VI-9 but she seemed fine. He double checked the monitor and it was definitely in her system that and a lot of sedatives.

'This is it, the Batcave?' She whispered awestruck. Her eyes sharpened scanning the cave.

She was trying to sit up. He rested an arm on her shoulder forcing her to lay back down.

'You have a glass shard in your back. I need to remove it.'

'Glass?'

'From the car accident, Harley.'

'Why ain't I in the hospital, with Mr. J?' He felt his breathe tighten. He would control his temper. He was better than this. He was the Batman.

'We're going to keep you safe from him for now.' She looked at him dubiously.

He was about to explain the situation when he heard a hiss of the door into the tunnel open. He heard Barbara bustling down the walkway. She was wearing a hoodie and her old mask. He wouldn't need to call her then...

'Soup.' She said tersely slamming it in front of Harley's head, causing her to wince. There was a straw in it and she started sucking immediately moaning appreciatively.

'A word, Batgirl?' He cocked his head over to his computer where the screens had been blacked out. He did not have patience for Barbara's attitude. He lifted his hand off of Harley shoulder.

'Are you insane?' She hissed when they were out of earshot.

'She's going to lead the Joker right here. Do you realize- What is going on with you Bru-' She stopped herself, he could see her fighting for control.

'No. I won't allow it. I'm dropping her off at Gotham General.' He scratched his temples. He was tired. He needed more sleep at some point.

'So the Joker can pick her up? Think Barbara. We can monitor him from here. Dick gave her VI-9, so she won't remember a thing. Besides, I need some insight or history on him. Hell, I'll take anything on him. I still know nothing more about him than the day we met. We need something. Something. Jaso-' His voice cracked and his chest heaved. He felt Barbara press his shoulder lightly.

'We'll catch him, I swear. I will monitor the hospitals and the underworld gossip. We'll catch him and put him away, by the book.' She squeezed his arm again and scurried down the hallway going into one of the locked adjoining rooms. He sank in the chair and gathered his thoughts. Harley was still laying down and had just finished her soup. She was looking around curiously, notably more interested in the bats than all the billions of dollars worth of equipment around her. He was contemplating various scenarios of what to do with Harley when he heard Barbara hurrying back.

'Dick called, he said he saw the Bat Signal flying so he stopped to answer it. Joker released a video asked for Harley back. Said he's going to blow up hospitals until he finds the one she's in. Commissioner said he can't evacuate them in time and he also doesn't have anywhere to evacuate them to because he's threatening every hospital in the tri-city area. He is heading back. Arrow and his crew showed up in Bludhaven to help the Titans out. So they should be fine for now. I'm going to work on the message see if I can find anything. I will coordinate with Nightwing. If she knows anything let me know?'

He nodded and she moved into another room in the cave to start her research. He headed back to the table. Harley was sitting up.

'My feet feel tingly. Also I'm terrified but I don't feel scared...?' Her eyes were sharp and focused and her voice was leveled and buisness-like. It was odd on Harley Quinn.

'A sedative... and regrettably VI-9.'

'Scarecrow's?' She looked calm and collected. It was probably the sedative. How much did Dick give her?

'I got to see the Batcave and I won't remember it? Well that sucks.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Joke to see the Doc for;**

* * *

Summary:

This was supposed to be only four chapter but it somehow managed to be 8. This chapter checks in on the Joker and Nightwing.

 **Joker's Warehouse 02/04/2012 1:20**

The Joker tossed the man through the window. Really? How had no one seen her? He had sent videos to the police threatening the hospitals if she wasn't returned by morning. He waited an hour and completed making the bombs.

It was a delicate process. Bomb making and hostage swaps. The key was that there had to be a distraction large enough for the cops to run after, so he and his hostage could get away. The bombs had to be big enough and cause enough panic that no one would notice them and that nobody would take something of his again.

His anger was making his vision red. How dare Batman take Harley from him! There was a line!

'She's MINE!' He slammed his palms on the table sending people scurrying away. 'More copper wiring! And get me a picnic basket with lots of cheeses!' Delivery method one. Check.

He sat back on his chair staring at the three open cylinders in front of him. He remembered the last time they had made laughing gas in Gotham General and made all the patients 'temporarily insane.' Sheesh, he made them happier than their 'doctors' did. It was one of his fondest schemes. They had almost gotten caught. As they were making a dash up to the roof for their daring exit Harley's top ripped from her left shoulder blade to the right side of her hip, she didn't even notice. But he did. As soon as they made it to the roof and the door was bolted he tossed her against the wall and pulled down his pants.

Very little caused Harley to go speechless, like that time he bought her the hyennas or her own baseball bat... he smiled. She had yanked her own pants down faster than he, and he flipped her around and rammed into her from behind. She howled with pleasure or pain as he pounded her into the wall. He paused to ensure it was pleasure and continued his pounding. He was nearing his end when he heard pounding on the door as the GCPD finally caught up with them. He could hear the loud whirring of his helicopter finally closing in. He laughed and rammed her harder. She laughed with him and then shouted as they came together. He yanked her pants up and her shirt down and fixed himself. He looked up to see a ladder and a helicopter above them.

'Ready, Harle?'

'Only if I get to eat some puddin in the 'copter.' He laughed as she swung her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. He grabbed onto the ladder and hauled them up. Harley liked blowing him in a helicopter in every mission that ended with them leaving in a helicopter or an air balloon or a blip. This was the primary reason most of their missions ended airborne. His Harley loved to fly. He pulled her in first and than yanked himself in. Once he was seated Harley wasted no time in vaulting herself at him.

She sank her head deep in his lap, her multi-colored pigtails bobbing up and down furiously. He groaned as she swirled her tongue on his tip. He forced her head down until she gagged and held her there while she choked, her arms flailing. He finally released her head leaving her smiling and breathless.

'Where's my puddin?' She croaked, he looked pointedly at her.

She went back down faster, his eyes closed. He could feel himself loose control. He had no idea where they were going. They could be going to Arkahm for all he cared. He came in her mouth hard pulling her hair. She sucked him through his orgasm and licked him clean. Once he was done she closed him up and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

'I think I'm gonna call you puddin, Mr J.'

'Yeah?' He asked lazily, she nodded enthusiastically. He kissed her as they rode off into the sunset, leaving a trail of death, smoke, and destruction gleefully behind them.

He snapped out of his reverie as a new guy had brought the wiring. He fixed the last two bombs. They were ready.

'I'm coming baby.'

 **Bat Signal 02/04/2012 1:44**

Dick arched his back watching Commissioner Gordon talk to several Detectives. This looked really bad and Bruce was definitely not coming. He would have to fill in. He put Bludhaven out of his mind and silently dropped down behind the Commissioner.

'Commissioner.' Old Jim Gordon jumped and dropped his coffee. Nightwing caught it and handed it to him. He noticed a bulge in his breast pocket. 'Smoking again? It's bad for your health Commissioner.'

He wasn't just making conversation. Jim's doctor kept warning him about his health but Jim was like Barbara, they were both stubborn and thought they were invincible. Thinking of Barbara made him miserable. He still loved her but there were some things you don't get over. Your girlfriend harboring a crush on you dad was not one of them, especially when it rapidly becomes the third person in your relationship.

He had retreated to Corey like he always did whenever things got tough and he needed somewhere safe away from all the Batman drama. She held him while he cried and kicked his butt when he wallowed too long. They trained and fought side by side. So, why did he always go back to Babs?

Simple. She was his first. When he started to notice girls, he noticed Babs and when she started to notice boys, she noticed Dick. Then she joined the team and they shied away from each other. She didn't want to be a cliché and he respected her too much to push it. It took a long time for them to get together and even then it was as Barbara and Dick. They never talked shop or indicated that they were masked vigilantes at night.

He still remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been by his fourteenth birthday party. They had played spin the bottle and the two of them went into the closet. His palms had been so sweaty and he was so nervous just to be in a dark closed space together. They had had some cocktails that Alfred had served and he noticed everything about her. Her thin wiry build, her muscles, her legs... damn those legs... her lips... her chest... He had tried not to stare but they weren't kids anymore. He was having a hard time not pausing to stare at her train in the Cave. He was now awkward when he pinned her down to the mat and he could feel her skin pressed under his. She had pinned him on the mat the week before and the two had frozen. Their eyes searching one another attempting to find what was igniting the burning electricity between them. They had been panting and sprung apart when Alfred had walked in and announced lunch.

He had assured her repeatedly that they didn't need to do anything in the closet but she had taken his face in his hands and kissed him with such intensity his lips hurt for two days. He had matched her kissed immediately and pushed her up against the wall of the closet, his arms around her back to as if to protect her. The two had to spring apart when the timer went off and the doors sprang open their friend's all dying of curiosity. That had been his first kiss.

They had both claimed to have played thumb war. The next day he and Wally had gone out for pizza and Wally had choked when he told him. He then bombarded him with questions finishing with the classic, 'I'll always support you, no matter what you choose', Wally speech. He sighed thinking about Wally's reaction. This job took the best ones. He looked over at the Commissioner who was still scowling at him.

'You and my kid, what is it with you kids and your anti-nicotine crusade?'

'Not anti-nicotine, just pro keeping our good commissioner alive.' He scoffed.

'So, where is he?'

'Preoccupied, I'm afraid. I will have to do.' He handed him a thick manilla envelope with a flash drive. It detailed bomb making supplies that Joker had just purchased and the video file was the original that the Joker sent them. Shit. He would have to call Babs. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

'Thank you Commissioner. I am going to run some tests. I'll be back in two hours.' He left as silently as he had come and watched the Commissioner grind out his cigarette. He sat quietly on a building steeling himself to make the call. He counted back from five and leaped. He swung down drain pipes and off of fire escapes silently making his way to his bike. He got on and typed in her name. Her picture came up and the pain in his chest was back. He hit send more viscously than he meant to and drove off waiting for her to answer. She was muttering to herself when she answered. Something about Bruce and promises, great so they were a thing now. That didn't take long. He should have known she wouldn't stay single long. She was georgous and funny and perfect and-

He stopped himself. He needed to control himself.

'Bat Girl. It's Nightwing.' He was speaking coldly as he could.

'I know. The comms have caller-ID, Dick.' She teased. His heart lurched and he swallowed willing himself to be strong. It was easy to be strong in Bludhaven. It was easy to be strong when your brother hadn't just died.

'What are you doing now, Batgirl.' He kept his voice level and business like. He couldn't afford to be distracted now, Joker was threatening every hospital in Gotham and than some.

'What's wrong, are you okay Dick?' What's wrong? he mused. You broke my heart and I can't be around you or my own father anymore that's whats wrong. And he needs me most now. He cringed.

'What are you doing?' He could hear her slumping in her chair.

'Tracking Joker's whereabouts.'

'Not fast enough, I just spoke with the Commissioner. I have a file. I just sent it over. He is threatening to bomb all the Hospitals if we don't return Harley. GCPD has evidence that he has a weapons cache to back this up if we stop the explosive.' He could hear her typing furiously on the keyboard.

'Triangulating your position. The weapons cache was stolen in blue laundry trucks and transferred to what looks like two identical ice cream trucks. One of them is parked in Delgato parking lot. The second is on the move.'

'Where is the one that's on the move?'

'Pier 42.'

'It's their reload for an attack. Link me up and keep an eye on the parked car.'

'Affirmative Nightwing.' Her voice was buisnesslike. It made his blood spike, but he needed it like this. He needed some normalcy with them. Otherwise he would have to cut her out completely.

He sped up his helmet whipping through the night. It took him four minutes to get to the pier. It was empty at this time and he parked his bike behind several red shipping containers.

Approximately fourty minutes later, 11 men were bound and in middle of being taken into custody. He had destroyed the weapons cache saving several weapons for analysis for Barb- Batgirl. He had learned the location of the bombs and Batgirl was overriding the Commissioner's flasdrive with all the new information he had obtained. He had already informed the cops on site about the locations and delivery methods of the bombs.

He had an hour before their meet so he headed for the parked car. Batgirl was ratteling off useless facts about ice cream trucks as he drove.

'- so they all have built in freezers like the ones that survived the nuke testing for the manhattan project but smaller. Well except for ones built before May of 1942 when the legislative act of-'

'Update on the truck's whereabout's Batgirl.'

'Same spot.'

'Is it running? Run a thermal sweep.'

'Hmm... it's not on but I'm getting something on the scanners. Running diagnostic.'

He heard her pounding on the keyboard. He was off his bike and approaching the van. It was on level three of an eight story above parking complex. Across the street was a warehouse that was barely half the height of the impressive complex. It was late and the complex was empty save a few homeless people on the first floor.

The van was directly in middle of the floor and there wasn't any cover so he resolved to move quickly. He held his nightsticks (patent pending) in front of him and moved with a speed that it would have shamed an Olympic runner.

 **Batcave Coding Room** **02/04/2012 2:15**

Barbara was chewing on her nails again. Damn Batman. He was so miserable she couldn't even be properly mad at him for bringing a madwoman into their home. Not that this was her home in any capacity, but still. He promised he wouldn't do anything irrational. She sighed as Dick called her comm. She dropped her keyboard. She started to babble. Babbling Barbara.

She froze when he curtly requested information on Joker's whereabouts cold and devoid of emotion, like they-she was nothing. She guessed that she was. They were over. Done. They went over the bomb issue. She could feel it bubbling at her throat, an aching. Her eyes burned.

'I'll check in with Batman. Goodluck with the pier.' He didn't bother to respond. She hurried back to Batman and informed him of the change in plans. After she dashed upstairs and got a chamomile tea from Alfred. He looked at her sympathetically.

'Master Dick is in?'

'No. Why?'

'Nothing, miss.'

'Alfred.' She growled.

'You only drink tea when you and master Dick have had a quarrel.'

'He's-' She couldn't formulate words. 'In the field.' She finished lamely.

'Indeed Miss Gordon. Have a cookie.'

'Thank you.' She hurried back downstairs pausing to suit up properly. He was asking for an update on the parked ice cream truck. She gave an update and he promptly asked for a thermal. It was like talking to a stranger. She rattled on barely knowing what she was talking about.

Hmmm... an anomaly. She notified him of the anomaly as he proceeded to the truck. After that everything happened in a manner of seconds. One second she was scanning for life signs the next second she received a radiation alarm from Nightwing's suit. She shouted at him to get out of there but all she was recieving was static. She scrambled to hack the local traffic cams in time to watch the entire parking complex come tumbling down. Her breathe caught and her heart stopped.

Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bat and the Doc**

* * *

Summary:

Batquinn smut. Batman deals with his issues with the help of Harley while everyone else deals with problems in the real world.

 **Bat cave 02/04/2012 2:15**

Batgirl had left the room in a hurry, not sparing her second glance. No wonder the Bats was always so angry, he lived in a Cave with bats lining the ceiling. It was unnerving. Batman was back and towering over but thanks to the sedatives it didn't bother her. Thanks to the Scarecrow drug she wouldn't remember.

'I'm going to have to pull the glass out now. One clean pull.' He raised his hands in surrender and slowly moved his right hand to her back.

'Did you feel that?' She nodded no. 'I just pressed my hand on the skin around the glass. It's numb. Are you ready?' She nodded yes and gripped the side of the table, looking up into a medical mirror.

He had planted his feet beside her steadying one hand on her opposing shoulder and gripping the other hand on the glass. He didn't warn her. He just pulled it fluidly out of her shoulder. He had just finished examining it and was placing the shard in a metal bowl when she spoke.

'Ow? I'm waiting for it to hurt.' She smiled at him. He looked up confused and held a black metal instrument above the wound. She saw a screen flicker on.

'X-ray? Impressive.' She leaned forward and studied it for a moment. 'All good Doc.'

'I didn't know you could read x-rays.' His back was turned to her as he put away his super advanced and expensive X-ray machine.

'I have a PhD, remember?' He turned back around suddenly and was right in her face judging by his lack of composure he hadn't meant to get that close.

'PhDs aren't all inclusive Harley.' He breathed. She felt a weird pull in her stomach, deep in her stomach. It was unlikely but she was rationalizing that she was hungry.

'I know.' She hadn't meant for her voice to come out sickly sweet but she couldn't help it. What was in the VI-9? She felt... clear.

'I'm going to have to remove your shirt entirely in order to bandage your back properly.' He was waiting for her reaction. She felt oddly embarrassed. Her whole back of her shirt was open and she wasn't a private person but her skin felt suddenly warm. She went back to blaming it on hunger.

'I'll give you a new shirt obviously.' He added quickly and turned around. She peeled off her shirt quickly.

'Ok.' He turned around and carefully cleaned, stitched, and wrapped her back. He was careful to avoid any private areas and he was ridiculously gentlemanly. He even apologized profusely when she had to remove her bra because it was rubbing stitches open. He had offered to hand her the gauze and have her pass it back to him so she could retain her privacy. She refused because her arms ached.

When he was done he helped her pull a loose thin black shirt over her head, it had long holes for arms so it was easy to slide her arms in, but he helped nonetheless. When he was done he got up and retreived her two painkiller pills for her and she noticed two things. One; his face was pink. Two; she thought he hadn't sneaked a peek. Well she had sneezed that one time and when he helped her put the shirt on she had tried to arch her back but it hurt to bend over... She felt her cheeks flush. Embarrassed; she stumbled in effort to get up and ended up tripping and landing in his arms. Classic. That's Harleen Quinzell for you clumsy as a bee.

'My legs ache. Can you help me walk a little?' He looked down at her with big soft eyes. How had she ever found him scary?

'Harley.' His voice was soft and it sent shivers up her spine. This was a different Batman. An unguarded Batman. The little red bird's death had broken him. It was a terrifyingly sad thing to see. He had one arm around her waist and another guiding her other arm. It was almost like they dancing.

She twisted her body so she could lay her head on his chest. She wasn't sure when they stopped walking and were just swaying in the same spot.

'Mr. J takes me dancing sometimes. It's just us and it's peaceful.' She sighed and let her eyes drift close.

'I didn't peg him for the romantic.'

'Just with me. I don't stay with him for no reason... He has a... endearing incentive package.' She giggled softly. Batman looked at her as if it was the first time he had seen her.

'If you wanted to get away Harley, to escape I would help you. Not because of the Joker and me because you deserve a shot at happiness.'

'I am happy. It's just a different type of happy, unconventional at best.' She opened her eyes when she felt them stop swaying. There was visible tension in his shoulders.

'He hurts you. He hurts-' She pressed a finger on his lips.

'The little red robin. The sweet one? If it makes any difference I am sorry. He was kind to criminals even me. He made me the same offer once.' He took a step back, still holding her and stared off at a darkened cylinder in the far corner of the cave.

'You can talk to me you know? The scarecrow toxin; I'll probably think this was all a hallucination. I'm still not sure it isn't a hallucination.'

He was silent for a while and then; 'It's not, a hallucination.'

'I know. The numbness is starting to wear off.'

'Do you want to sit down?'

'No Mr. Bats, lets sway for a while.' He nodded and held her in his arms.

'You could retire and become a dancer Mr Bat.'

'You could retire and become a therapist again. You really are good.'

'But I was tired. No one ever heard any of my problems. I just heard everyone else's. It bottled up and bottled up and I felt myself ready to burst. I kept switching jobs hoping it would help and then I switched to Arkham. On my first day I met Mr. J. It was the happiest day of my life. I went home and fell asleep and I felt light and happy. I had been carrying all of my burdens and everyone else's. It was too much.'

She paused.

'Mr. J took my weight. He made room for me to be happy. That was the first thing I loved about him. He made me happy. Everything else... came later.'

He was gently stroking her hair. This boy's death was tearing him from the inside out. She winced as her bandages moved. He lifted her easily and suddenly she was airborne. It was odd. Like being on a swing, soaring but safe in the Dark Knight's arms. He settled her down sitting upright on the med bed again. He rewrapped her back. She felt his hands move quickly as he tried and failed to maintain her privacy. When he was done he sat down next her.

She pressed her fingers over his. 'We can talk about him, if you want. The guilt, the terror, and, the fear. I won't remember any of this.'

'His last thought was probably that I abandoned him. Or worse; that I thought he wasn't worthy of the Bat mantle.' He sighed and slid his head into his hands. She slid her arms on his shoulders and applied light pressure. He had more knots than a professional wrestler.

'What kind of kid was he?'

'A good one. He just wanted to help others and he fought so hard to be by my side. I wasn't thankful enough. I was harsh and unkind.'

'Were you?'

'What?'

'Unkind and harsh?'

'I... he was a boy. He should have been worrying about dates and school. Not studying triad patterns or busting smuggling rings. He...' His words failed him.

'He chose this, Batman. Didn't he? He fought to be by your side.' She rose he head to meet his, still kneeding gently into his back.

'Yes but-' He was trying to maintain composure but she could see the cracks in his armor. He was loosing control.

'But what?'

'He was kid.' He pushed her off of him and stood. She almost fell backwards when his hand shot out to the small of her back and steadied her. She sat on the bed, him hovering over her.

'And... kids die every day.' She responded softly looking up into his eyes. She knew she was baiting him, that was the point.

'He was my kid! It shouldn't have been him!' His face was an alarming color of red, his careful composure gone. She pushed his hand off and swung her legs off the med bed. Se was standing face to face with him.

'Oh, and who should it have been? Who's children are okay to die and who's children aren't? Is that your job? To decide which children are worthy to live?' She countered. His eyes went blank as if he had been shocked by voltage tank. He looked at her and collapsed in on himself crumbling to the bed.

'Me.' He croaked. 'It should have been me.' She rubbed her hand on his back slowly. She murmured quietly to him.

'It's okay. It's called Survivor's guilt, Batman. It's okay.'

'I wasn't there,' he whispered miserably, 'that was the point. I wasn't there.' She held him while he repeated it again and again. It felt like hours. She held him as he mourned his Robin. His second son.

'Grief is important. It keeps us human.'

'Most people don't think I'm human.'

'No, but you have your family and they need you. You need each other. Let this build you up and not break you down.' He looked up at her in awe.

'Harley Quinzell you are wise.'

'No.' She smiled. 'I have a PhD. You can get one, if you want. People will get a kick out of Batman showing up for class though.' She turned her head towards him and laughed lighting her whole face up. Not in the maniacal Joker laugh way. In the regular way pretty girls laughed, it was so astoundingly normal he momentarily forgot who he was talking to. When he thought back on the moment in years to come; he wasn't sure if it was her old self or his new self but his head swam and his body burned. She looked into his eyes; her eyes wide and trusting and he leaned in and they were lost.

He slid her into his lap as his lips gently caressed her's searching and exploring for something missing, something they both needed. She laced her fingers around his neck as his hands slid to the bottom of her newly acquired shirt and lifted it up. His hands moved expertly over her chest massaging and nipping causing her to moan loudly. She pushed her body into him and their kiss deepened as they crushed together. Forgetting about the pain in her back, forgetting that she was not his and he was not hers. Not only was she not his but she belonged to his arch nemesis. None of those things ran through his meticulous or her analytical mind as he pulled off her shirt completely and she unbuckled his belt. She tugged at his pants and whined. He smiled into her mouth.

'You're going to have to ask for it.' He whisperer. She hid a shy smile behind his hair.

'Teasing me are you, Batman?' He nipped at her ear and she yelped. She looked up at him with a devilish smile.

'hm...' She started to rock up and down on top of his pants. His eyes shuttered closed. She was so soft. He had to force his lips to leave hers to kiss a soft line down her neck ending on her breasts as he sucked on her nipples. She gasped quietly, two could play this game. Her hands were on him now over his pants. They were circling slowly up and down, not teasing but slowly bringing his body to the edge. Their eyes and lips met, her legs were locked around his waist and he stood. She yanked his pants down and he ripped hers. He looked into her eyes asking for permission, she hesitated and than nodded. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He sank back down on the med bed and sank her down with him. She purred quietly when she took him in, her kisses getting softer and agonizingly slower. She was on top so she set the temp rocking slowly, the slow contact driving him wild.

He moaned quietly when she pushed herself down harder on him.

'I need more.' She whispered her hands tracing the side of his mask.

'How much?' He choked.

'All of you.' He paused thinking knowing the reprecussions would be disastrous, could be disastrous.

'Take it.' He exhaled slowly.

She smiled and picked up the pace. He was careful not to grab at her back and she was careful not to move his mask. He gave her permission but she already knew who he was. Only someone obscenely rich could afford all of this and there weren't that many obscenely rich people in Gotham. She bounced up and down harder and deeper. She tried to bite down her cries but they escaped her lips and filled the cave causing the bats to flutter. He was grunting pushing his body up to meet hers. She came with a cry for Batman on her lips. He kept pumping her cries filling their ears.

'Harder, Harley. Harley harder!' He sat up fully straight digging himself deeper into her. She screamed and collapsed on his upright chest. He stilled immediately as he emptied himself in her. He was beyond caring if Dick had come back yet or if Alfred or Barbara heard.

'Harley? Are you-

'Good Batman. It was very very good.' She kissed his cheek and sank down on him again. She laid her chest onto his and closed her eyes. They sat like that for several minutes until their breathing calmed down.

'I'm impressed Batman, and that takes a lot.' He smiled at her. He lifted her off of himself and layed her down on her side next to him. He sat with her as she traced the outlines of his mask again.

They layed quietly there for several minutes. He stroked her hair while she drew lazy circles on his arm that was draped over the small of her back. Draped like it could protect her from the cruel world that would come for them come morning. He laid wondering why she didn't take off his mask and she laid wondering when she could do that again. Finally, she leaned up and kissed his lips.

'Catwoman said you were good, but no one thought this good.'

'She said that?' He was pleased despite himself.

'Yup, Ivy had a girls night out. We all got wasted. She was giggling. She said she even saw you without the mask. Ivy asked who you were but she wouldn't say.'

He snuggled her closer being mindful of her back. The real Harley was something else. He leaned over her and kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One Woman Clown**

* * *

 **Joker's Warehouse 02/04/2012 02:30**

It had been four hours, she wasn't at the pier. He had already scouted out every hospital. Where could she be? His warehouse was empty, everyone was terrified of his temper. Whoever wasn't dead had run. He was furious and no one wanted to be around for that. He had literally broadcasted that he was going to blow up hospitals and nothing.

No Batman.

No Robin.

No Batgirl.

No Harley.

He paused as the news channels stopped broadcasting his message and he smiled. The bomb at the parking complex had gone off and was on every single channel. His scouts confirmed that Nightwing had been inside the van when the bombs went off. He sent the secondary video off to the Comish confirming his possession of the rest of the bombs. Bats was going to rue the day he created the Joker.

 **Parking Complex 02/04/2012 02:30**

'Dick!' Barbara screeched. All she could see was a pile of rubble on the screens. She yanked on her cowl and took off running. Bruce was in middle of extracting the shard from Harley's back when she sprinted past him towards her motorcycle. She flew out of the Cave grateful that she had changed into her batgirl costume after she had eaten her cookies from Alfred.

'Please don't be dead. Please. Please.' She prayed to everything and anything, she made promises she vowed to keep, anything as long as Dick would be okay. Tears streamed down her cheeks from under her motorcycle helmet as she sped through the night.

I love you, even though you hate me. She knew she was plain and stuffy and rigid and he was with that georgous alien who'll just about do anything and everything, but she thought. I love you. I love you Dick.

She murmured it again and again until she was two blocks out. She parked her bike and removed her helmet. She wiped her tears and composed herself. Then breathing evenly, she aimed her grapple gun and swung fearlessly into the night. She had reached the complex. She felt her heart bottom out. She surveyed the destruction. Her mind was telling her that nothing could have survived in there; but her heart bled that by some miracle he was alive.

She breathed thinking some miracle was keeping him alive, like the miracle that saved Wally mocked her mind bitterly. Her eyes swam again as she ran a thermal desperately trying to compose herself. It was still too hot and she couldnt get a reading. Her mind took over and she ran an extended thermal to check for more bombs. She caught a similar anomaly on the roof top across the street. She saw her father arrive in the scene surveying the rubble. She was about to go over and brief him like she should have when she heard shouts from rescue workers at the north east side. That was where the truck had been. She turned and froze as her mind processed their words.

No. No. No. No. She felt her body go numb and her legs shake as their shouts echoed in her ears. No. No. No.

'Oi! Got a body. Burnt to a crisp. Based on the burn patterns musta been within ten feet to the blast site. Don't think we'll be able to get even dental.'

She didnt remember sinking to her feet, nor how her tears ran down her cheeks unchecked and how she dry heaved until her voice was dry and sore. She didn't know how long she sat there shaking her world whirling around her. Begging for that body to have been anybody but him. To have been her.

Dick, her mind kept replaying the first time they met at school, he was cute and funny. He made her laugh and made her school experience less of a hell than she thought it would be. He was always there for her, when her mother died or when she just needed a shoulder to cry on. After she became Batgirl he orchestrated her finding out that he was robin. Batman was furious. She paused as she remembered their first kiss. Her arms wrapped around herself as if to stop herself from falling apart. She remembered the bottle, the timer, and the closet. His birthday. She had made a gamble. She remembered how nervous she was that he wouldn't reciprocate; that he wouldn't kiss her back. She could hide behind the alcohol she had told herself. She remembered how he held her and how their lips fused. They had to jump apart when the timer had gone off. She had to stop herself from blushing furiously. She remember never wanting to leave that closet. She wished she could curl up in that closet right now.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. All she knew was that she was warm suddenly and that all the voices and the sirens had receded dramatically. She felt gentle familiar arms on her shoulders. For a moment, just a moment she thought it was Alfred. She was back in the Cave. She had fallen asleep at the Bat Computer's again. He was going to scold her before sending her up to bed. This was all a nightmare.

'It's okay, honey.' She started at the voice that was not British at all. She suddenly remembered where she was. Shit. She couldn't look weak, besides the fact that Batman would fire her and criminals wouldn't fear the cape,, she needed to be a professional. She had to pull herself together. She could do this and when she was done she would curl up in the closet and not leave until Alfred threw her out. Straightening her back she looked up into the GCPD's Commissioner's eyes. Her father's eyes. A look of intensity passed between them. It was so sudden that had all of Gotham could have been watching and they would have missed it. It was the look of a father recognizing his daughter's cries. The cries he learned to recognize when she was a week old and wouldn't sleep. The cries that kept him up when she had pneumonia at 24 days old and the doctor's said she wouldn't make it. The cries of the person that made his world spin round. The cries of his little Barbara Gordon.

One moment he was comforting a vigilante and the next he was quite literally looking into his daughter's eyes. The hair, the eyes, and the attitude. How had he missed it? She generally avoided contact with him, that's how. It took seconds for him to piece together whose death would break up his little girl like this. Nightwing was Robin and Robin and Batgirl dated so that would make him... Dick Grayson. He felt a wave of remorse wash through him for his poor Babs, they had just broken up and she was still trying to cope.

A new thought jarred every other thought. If Dick Grayson was Nightwing than Batman was...

Barabara hiccupped. His revelation was immediately forgotten, his little girl needed him. His little girl in a cape with enough arsenal on her belt to take out the entire police force of Gotham.

'Oh honey.' He reached down to hug her when she withdrew quickly. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and she mirrored it with fear.

'No. Not here. He's watching. The Joker. It's dangerous Dad. I won't. I won't-' She breathed in and out and got herself under control. She handed his jacket back to him and stood up on shakey feet. Her voice leveled and she spoke clearly debriefing him on what she knew so far and coldly assessing the fall of NIghtwing. He scribbled furiously. As she finished speaking Bullok and several Emergency Response Unit members walked over. The Commissioner folded his notepad and put it away.

'Commissioner, there were four homeless veterans on the first floor prior to the explosion. Names-' She paused to confirm the names she had ran in the Bat Cave.

'Miles, J 42, Davis, R 42, Crowe, S 43, and a gentleman named Lakein aged 17.' She finished.

'Lakein was a known associate of the Joker. He generally works with an associate named Keepler. 6"2, brown eyes, brown hair, and tattoos of chakras all up his left arm. He has at least 32 homocides he has managed to swindle himself out of. He's not bright but he is good at avoiding the Cops and going to prison. We need to fan out and find him. Start the ground patrol. I will search the air.' She turned, her back straight and her head tall. Batman would be proud.

'Umm.. ma'am. Miss Batlady, um ma'am.' She turned to one of the leaders of the ERU stuttering and wringing his hands out, his eyes pointedly staring at the floor.

'Yes?' She maintained eye contact with him. She would keep her temper in check. She would not fall to pieces now. Bruce trained her better.

'The body on the upper level. Umm... legally it's supposed to go to the GCPD for crime scene analysis but ummm... it could be misplaced while the commissioner gives us a speech about public safety.' She paused and finally nodded gratefully at him. Kindness always shocked her. That was what batgirl and being the daughter of a cop had done to her. She always expected the worst of people.

'Thank you.' She whispered. He bowed his head; a sign of mourning and respect, all of the others following suit. She blushed her heart contracting in her chest as the responders all nodded their respects to a vigilante they never had the privilege to actually know.

'I'm sorry for your loss, Batgirl.'

She turned and leaped towards the rubble. She could hear her father speaking in the distance. She made it to the North East side that was thankfully deserted. There were two cops on century duty but they were both sitting with their heads down. She would talk to her dad about that. She stopped short. There was something black crumbled on the floor at the very end where the complex overlooked the street. It was impossible to make out any features, she could barely make out any body parts. His skin was completely burnt off. All that was left was blackened bits of bones in a heap, another one of Gotham's John Does. All that was left of the happy moments in her childhood was a charred lump on the floor. She surveyed his position, he had been running to jump from the end of the complex but the fire caught him first. She took a step forward.

'Oh, Dick. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have gone with you.'

She paused and wiped her tears than she stopped entirely and looked at the body. Dick was an acrobat. He had a slim frame. This body was hefty and was maybe 250 or 300 pounds before he had been burnt to a crisp. She bent down to examine it when she heard something whizz past her head. She dropped and rolled looking for cover. She hid behind a patrol car. Why weren't the cops moving? She opened her comm to call Starfire. She needed help, Dick needed help. As she pressed the numbers she felt one arm go around her neck and another grip her mouth closed.

 **Joker's Warehouse 02/04/2012 3:30**

The Joker watched gleefully as the headlines on every channel reported of Nightwing's death. Eyewitness reported seeing him going into the parking complex shortly before it exploded. The GCPD already confirmed a fourth body but stated it went missing during transport. They also put out a statewide alert for Keepler.

He sat back and sighed two for two. Now all he needed was the batgirl dead and he would be three for three. Were there any more Bat brats after that? He began to see plans take form on how to kill Batgirl. He sighed as he remembered when he was planning Robin's death. He hadn't told Harley about it because he knew she wouldn't approve of his plan. His eyes closed as he revisited his last night with Harley.

'I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. The job pays a lot and I'm being paid to terrorize Bats. Doesn't get any better.'

'I still don't understand why I can't come. I always come.'

'The employer doesn't want woman or children invloved. No to you Harle.'

'You leave tomorrow mornin?'

'Yeah.' She smiled at him.

'You gonna leave without showin a girl a good time? That wouldn't be a funny joke, Mr J. Not funny at all.' He smiled. It was a warehouse, filled with people and conveyor belts and lots of things to tie Harley up with.

He growled and pulled out a revolver. Shooting at the ceiling twice he yelled,

'Everybody who wants to live... GET OUT!'

The room was empty by the time Harley turned around. She yanked her shirt over her head as he pushed her up against the conveyer belt. Their mouths attacked each others. Hungry and angrily. She was angry because she wasnt going to see him for two weeks and he was angry because he was scared he would never see her again.

He leaned her over the conveyer belt and pushed into her. He wasn't sure when the rest of their clothes came off but the two of them were fully undressed and fucking eachother into next week. He braced a hand up as he climbed on top of her. He felt something flick as they started to move. He didn't care he kept pounding and kissing every inch of her he could reach. He felt her nails scrape aimlessly at his back.

'Baby' She moaned.

It was dizzying. Their bodies were going up and down, their hands scrabbling for body parts all while they were being propelled forward on the conveyor belt. He could feel her tighten arpund him.

'Come on baby.' He urged. She screeched as she came. He waited for her to regain her strength and then he went back to pounding and exploring. S he laughed as he bit her neck. He kept at it for some time, sweat drippimg down his neck, coating his whole body. He kissed her and slammed into her one last time. He shouted her name and dropped onto her.

She laid happily purring on his chest drawing lazy circles.

'You ever think about being a one man clown, Mr J?'

'Me? Nah, everything is replaceable Harle, even me. Why?'

'Just curious,' She paused. 'And Mr. J?'

'Yes, Harle?' He nuzzled his head in her hair.

'I know I asked for a puppy, but I love the Hyena you got me for when your away. Could I get another one? So he has a friend, ya know?' He smiled at her. He really did luck out with this woman. Really.

'Sure Harle. One more Hyena comin up.' He rolled her over one arm protectively around her middle and they both fell asleep. His excitement for his next plan just another reason he was smiling in his sleep that night.

He didn't know where she was now but he did know one thing though, he was going to get Harley back. If Batman did something to her... he would take them all. Kill them all. She wasn't something he could replace. He was going to get her back. No one was going to stop him.

As it turned out he was a one man clown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: White Knight in a Black Night**

* * *

 **Bat cave 5:15 AM**

They were still laying down on the Med bed. It easily had became his favorite object in the room. He was running his hands through her hair when his comm went off. He sighed.

'Batgirl to Batman.'

'This is Batman'

'We have a situation.'

'The bombs are in play, at least three of them are confirmed to be active. The eight we found were fakes. The Commissioner and I have reached out to Joker and agreed that I will trade her at pier where we picked her up in the first place. He will hand over the detonators and we hand her over. She is going to need sleeping gas for at least three more hours till the VI-9 is out of her system. Gordon wants your confirmation.'

'Where is he?'

'Standing next to me, inhaling two packing of cigarets.' She said irritably. She hated when he smoked. He heard the Commissioner grumble behind her. Why was she with Gordon? It risked him finding out she was Batgirl. He would talk to her when she returned.

'Understood. Tell him to make the deal. Call Flash ask him to take a lap around the city to check for anything out of place.' He heard her breathing heavily.

'Batgirl out.'

'Harley' he whispered. He could hear the softening in his voice but he didn't care. It wouldn't matter soon anyway. She leaned up and kissed him. 'They're coming.'

'I know. And I won't remember any of this tomorrow. Any hazy details I do remember I'll think it was a dream if that.' He smiled into her lips.

'You dream about me?'

'I will, Batman.' They kissed softly and quietly. Their kisses spoke silent confessions and promises they knew they couldn't keep. They laid together for a long time. He held her tightly begging time to stop and she held tightly back wishing she had made different life choices. She cursed the day she walked into Arkahm.

But it couldn't last and soon Batman was sitting up making sure that his suit was immaculate. He noticed frays that he would have to have Alfred fix and dents to be buffed out. Harley's new shirt was already done up with Batman's help. This time though, his hands lingered on her back and stayed. Harley held them there, her back gently pressed against his stomach. He had just snaked his arms around her, her back to his chest when she spoke.

'Bruce.' He froze his body rigid and cold, his grip on her deathlike. She hadn't taken off the mask. How had she known?

'I...' He was stuttering and she knew it. She twisted around in his arms so she was facing him.

'Don't. It's okay.'

'How?' He whispered.

'PhD remember?' She smirked and then her smile froze.

'The Scarecrow toxin. I... I think I have some form of Schizophrenia along with several other types of dementia but in addition to the temporary memory loss I think the Scarecrow's toxin is a cure for it. I think it brought out the real me. If there is a real me. I mean the Doctor I was before I met the Joker. I don't remember the last time I felt this lucid. The last time I wasn't able to hear hundreds of laughing voices. The VI-9 isn't a toxin. It's a cure.'

'What would you have me do?' He whispered. He was becoming more and more reluctant to let her go.

'Fix it and mass produce it, save people. Wayne Tech will make a fortune and you can invest in stopping the Joker and everyone else that comes through Gotham.' She kissed his lips gently as he started to sway back and forth.

'To save you?'

'No, there is no saving me.' She paused. 'I'm not being dramatic but I'm in too deep. There will never be atonement enough for me and the Joker would be unhinged without me. I think as odd as it may sound I think I reign him in some how. I distract him from himself and his obsession with you. I'm protecting you and everyone else, marginally by staying with him. I can live with that.'

'We could fake your death. You could stay with me. I could save you.' He whispered into her hair.

'A prisoner in the cave? No. I'd go crazy again. I can go back now forget this and be happy with him. But me, this me will be happy too,' Tears welled up in her eyes, 'When I'm with him he has less time for you and that I can live with. I talk him down from his really crazy ideas. I'm only sorry you have to live with these memories. You could use happy memories, Bruce. I'm sorry about Jason. He deserved saving but it wasn't your fault.'

'I know, but you deserve saving too. Every time I catch you, I'll remember.' He said it so seriously and packed with such love and devotion she felt her heart break a little more for this poor man with nothing and everything to loose.

'Just keep locking us up in Arkahm. Do it your way. No killing, don't cross the line.' She paused. 'Oh, damn.'

'What?'

'Ivy has a huge crush on you. I didn't mind it before...'He laughed and his smile lit up his face and made her heart feel a little too full.

'Ivy really?'

'Catwoman talks about you non stop. It's annoying. Ivy won't hang out with her because of it and if she does she sulks, it makes girls night boring.' He laughed again. He ruins villainous girls night out. She smiled at him and slowly pulled him back towards the med bed.

She leaned up and kissed his lips.

'Harley' he whispered. He could hear the waning in his voice but he didn't care. 'This won't go anywhere... I...'

'I know. And I won't remember any of this tomorrow, when the drugs wear off. Any hazy details I do remember, I'll think it was a dream. We've been over this.' He smiled into her lips.

'Your very sure that you'll dream about me?'

'I will, Batman.' They kissed softly and quietly. Their kisses were frenzied but deep, hard but gentle, and they pushed each other but were cautious of each other's wounds. He was mindful of her wound on her back and she was mindful of the wound she was inflicting on his heart. He lifted her and she sat her in his lap, her legs wrapped around his back, her hands cupping his chin.

She slowly removed his cowl. She looked at him with wonder. Her fingers traced up his cheeks and explored his face carressing and kissing him lightly. His skin felt as if it had been flayed alive. His nerves pounced and jumped everywhere she touched. She tugged at his shirt and she leaned back as he yanked it off. She trailed his scars on his chest. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair breathing her in trying desperately to make this moment last. He leaned over her and lifted her shirt slowly over her head and tossed it with his shirt. He was going to have to put her bra back on before she left so Joker wouldn't freak. He kissed her shoulder gently sucking and nipping on her breasts. He could hear her breathing quicken as he got harder. She could definitely feel him now, bat armor or not.

Her hands began to scratch his back and she started to rock back and forth on him. He groaned.

'Harley'

'Take them off' She whispered. 'Take them off for me.' He stripped quickly taking care to gently put his belt aside. She needed help removing her pants, she couldn't bend. He took her back on his lap when his comm went off. He hugged her close to him.

'Batman' He growled.

'Its Batgirl. Hospitals are being sweeped. We need to move package to drop point. I'm on my way to get it. Let's make this a clean one. Flash is en route to help.' He sat up gripping her.

'To the cave?'

'No. Hospitals. I am coming to pick up the package.'

'Eta'

'Twenty minutes' She responded tersely. He sighed, more attitude. They were going to have talk tomorrow.

'Ok, Batman out.' He looked at Harley sadly. He wasn't ready for whatever this was to be over. Not by a long shot and definitely not in ten minutes. Harley moved his face to her with her fingers.

'Hey, you. Twenty minutes is plenty.' She kissed him softly. Her lips whispering across his. He pulled back for a moment. Just a moment and then he crushed her against him. Her lips attacked hers and without realizing it they slid into each other rocking in an hard even frenzy.

It wasn't calm or sweet like the first time. It was hard and scary and showcased their fears, anxiety, and unhappiness with their lives. He could hear the medbay chair creak inder the strain. She bit his shoulder and he moved to suck on hers when she stopped him.

'No marks.' She gasped. Her breasts bounced up and down and he watched her greedily. He massaged them with his hands and kissed her into a gasping silence.

She rammed into him and cried out his name, his real name. The combination of her coming and her shouting his name pushed him over the edge. He held her and rode her through her orgasm and into his. He pumped several times before he came with her name on his lips. He held her close breathing hard when she reminded him that Batgirl was coming.

Batman sat up and dressed quickly staying her on the chair. He helped her get dressed and peppered her with kisses as he did so. He hunted her bra down and loosened it over her bandages. She sat up and looked at him. Equal parts fear and equal parts... something he was scared to name.

'I'm scared to go back. It feels like dying. Like loosing a part of myself.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harley. There's nothing-' She broke him off with a kiss. He held her gently. The proximity alarm went off. Batgirl would be here soon. 'You haven't asked Harley.' He whispered forcing himself to take a step back. They could both see what it was costing him.

'Haven't asked what?' Her hand started to reach out for him but then she dropped it.

'For me not to remind you about what we...' He started as she smiled softly at him.

'Bruce, have you ever heard the tale of the Knight on the hill?' When he was silent she continued. 'There once was a masked Knight at the top of the hill. He stood over the hill guarding the village below him. During famine he rolled the people food. During draughts he rolled them barrells of water. When they were attacked he struck their agressors down for them from the top of his hill. They called him the Dark Knight. Because he was dark and mysterious. The children were scared of him, of his mystical powers. The fathers of the town were wary always a step away from attacking him should he mistep. The mother's, the dear old mothers claim he was some poor rejected bachelor far too unpretty to show his face and they sighed for his misfortune. But it is the elders, the village elders who see through his facade. He was a town member once too. He was hungry, thirsty, and defenseless. So every day from when he was little he worked hard and pushed himself to the edge of what his body would allow. Not so that he would never be hungry or thirsty, so that the children of the town would never know the pain and suffering he endured growing up.'

He remained silent for a moment. He had heard her call him the Dark Knight before all of this.

'You thought I was a hero?' He was looking at her with disbelief coloring his features.

'Always have Bruce and I always will. It's one of the reasons Joker doesn't like you.' She sighed. 'I know you won't try and repeat it to me. One; because it's stupid. I won't believe you and two because you're the Knight.'

'The Dark Knight almost everyone fears?' He said bitterly.

'He is not a Dark Knight, Batman. He is a White Knight living in a dark night. They just haven't realized it yet. You're the Dark Knight Batman. One day all of Gotham will see you as you are. A White Knight.'

Bruce sat quietly. She really was wise.

'So I'm a White Knight?'

'You are whomever you want to be. You can be an elder or a father. You are who you make yourself, Batman. And it's never too late to remake yourself.'

'I know.' He said. He could hear Batgirl's footfalls.

'She spouting wise stuff now?' Her obvious disdain for her hadn't changed in the last 24 hours. He smiled inwardly.

'Let's go, time to drop you back off in the looney bin.' Harley was sitting on the med table while Batgirl was prepping the syringe.

'It's not going to end with you two will it?' She said. He looked at her bleakly but did not answer.

'One day, one of you will cross that line and than the other will be dead. Be careful Batman.' Her hand caught his as he stood, and he stopped painfully aware that Batgirl was there watching.

'He said once...' She whispered, Batgirl froze syringe in hand. 'He said that you made him, without you there is no him. I don't know what it means but he says you are his beginning and he will be your end. You fall together as you rise together. I...' She faltered.

'White Knight remember?' He caught Batgirl's confused look and squeezed Harley's hand, To Batgirl's further alarm he kissed Harley's cheek with more affection that Batgirl thought he had.

'It was nice to meet you Dr. Quinzell. Say hi to Ivy for me.' She snorted.

'Unlikely, she'll have a heart attack and than never talk to me. There aren't too many female villians, you take what you get. But it was nice to meet you too, Bruce. Be careful and take care of your Bat family.'

He nodded at Batgirl. She inserted the syringe while he held Harley's hand and watched as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her hand slipped from his and her eyes fluttered closed.

'I hope you leave him before that day Harley. I really do.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dick**

* * *

Summary:

So what did happen to Barbara in between her arriving at the Batcave to get Harley and her and the mysterious attacker?

* Last chapter (next chapter) will be an epilogue. Also depending on if its wanted ill write a follow up story. Otherwise I have a Reylo story I'm gonna work on.

**so tired. trying to post without falling asleep at my computer desk.

 **Batcave 02/04/2012 6:00 AM**

Batgirl would leave her at the dock where it all started and Flash and the Teen Titans would clear all the hospitals. There were no more casualties. Batgirl made the drop and returned to the cave an hour after. She called Alfred downstairs and him and Bruce sat down. She told the Flash and the Titans to give her some time to break the news to the two of them. This was going to be a tricky situation and she didn't want to have any more people here when she delivered the news. The two of them sat in front of her. Alfred had actually slept through most of last night as he was under the weather and was tired. He was sitting on a chair opposite Bruce with three steaming cups of coffee. She hadn't touched hers.

'We have a very big problem.' Her voice broke, Alfred and Bruce sat up. She needed to hold it together if she was going to get through this. She had called her dad and asked him what to say. He had already put out a BOLO but he was terrified for Barbara. No one could move that fast, not humanely anyway. It was definitely inhuman. Her dad had coached her on some things to say to Bruce but she wasn't sure it was going to make a difference. She was going to be blamed for this and he was going to kick her off the team. If he wanted her out that was fine, but she would close this first with or without the cape. She would voluntarily hang up the hood as long as she could have closure.

'I just want to start with that no matter what happens I will see this through with or without you. I will not stop until I have closure. If you want me to hang up my cape than I will. I would rather it be after I have resolved this. But I - I can't- It's-' She began to stutter. She stopped and breathed in and out steeling herself to get through this in one piece.

'Barbara. I know about Dick.'

'What?' She felt the air whoosh out of her. There was no way he knew. The monitors were still off and she had woken up Alfred. There was no way either of them knew.

'The breakup.' He continued, 'It's okay. We can work out schedules so that you don't have to do patrol together. He is content on staying in Bludhaven with Corey. I don't mean that in a spiteful way. It's just simple. It's okay to be upset but we need to work together to be a team.' She felt hot tears stream down her face. Damn it. Damn it. Shit. Hold it together Gordon!

'Of all the times to be snooping all-knowing bastard, now would have been a great time.' She muttered. They both looked at her puzzled. Alfred reached an arm up and squeezed her shoulder. She stepped back from Alfred her eyes trained on the floor. She didn't deserve their sympathy. This was all her fault.

'I need you to let me speak. Let me finish, if I stop I won't be able to finish.' They both nodded silently and she dived.

'Dick and I were working on two trucks that contained an illegal shipment of immense firepower. One was at the pier and one was on the move but stopped in a parking complex. Dick dispatched the one on the pier quickly and the police dealt with the paperwork. Afterwards he proceeded to the one in the complex. There were three homeless people on the base floor and no other vehicles but other than that the entire complex was empty. We ran thermal and got only a strange anomaly from the Ice Cream truck. Dick proceeded.' She paused closing her eyes than opening them again. She could feel the dread coming across the room.

'He was closing in on the truck when his suit reported a radiation spike. I called for him to get out of there but I lost contact. I left the cave immediately to provide back up. I arrived at the site where there was... there was...' She choked on her words her body overwhelmed with emotion. 'Rubble and not much else. One of the Joker's henchmen's body; Lakein was found on the first floor charred like the other four bodies.'

'Four?' Batman croaked spluttering his tea. She couldn't make eye contact with him. This was all her fault. She stared at her shoes furiously.

'Please Master Bruce let her finish.' Alfred was hovering protectively over her as if to protect her from Batman's cowled wrath.

'There was one body charred on the third floor where the truck had been and according to the Flash Cave, it's unidentifiable. It was next to what would have been the sill on the third floor of the North East corner of the Parking complex. The thing is while I was examining the body, There was no truck. There should have been shrapnel or something but there was no truck, it was just gone. I was about to radio Corey. When something came up behind me. I smelled the chloroform before he tried to cover my face with it. I fought but he was inhumanely... he... he knew every move I was going to make before I made it. I shot my grapple gun to the building across the street. I almost made it across. He grabbed my ankle as I jumped. I could hear it snap under the pressure.' She watched all of their gazes shift to her bandaged ankle.

'You deprived me of bandaging you up Miss Gordon? I do live for the injuries.' Said Alfred dryly.

'He did it.' She said simply.

'What?' Barked Bruce.

'He bandaged my foot, the chloroform guy. I collapsed when I got onto the roof and he-'

'Barbara, please get to the part of the story where you tell me son is alive.' She shot him an annoyed look. If only she was certain...

'I made it to the roof and I collapsed. I tried to evade him but he pinned me down. I didn't- I wasn't-, I thought he was going to-' She paused and dropped her head in her hands. It really had been a horrible night. Batman's expression softened. Alfred excused himself to bring tea.

'I'm sorry Barbara, I should have been there.' She snapped her head up.

'No. This all would have happened regardless if you were there. You needed to rest and recuperate. You can't run yourself ragged. It affects us all Bruce. I mean I'm not blaming you but you need to take better care of yourself. If not for you, than for us. We need you.' Alfred had returned with the tea and she took a sip appreciatively. Mmm... Mint and Lemongrass. She sighed and thanked Alfred.

'Continue Ms. Gordon, unless you want something to eat?'

'I can't stomach anything right now, but thank you.'

'He grabbed my arm and held me down, I was immobilized. He shushed me and whispered, 'Wow Babs, you really worked on the right hook. Tell you what, you stop hitting me and I'll fix up your ankle.' I was frozen with shock. My father had just figured out I was Batgirl and now some chloroform hooded motorcycle gangbanger knew my secret identity.' Batman sat up abruptly at that, she held up a hand. 'He wrapped my ankle and splinted it. It was weird he smelled... familiar. I heard shouting and a helicopter above. He motioned for me to be quiet and put himself between me and the voices. He was visibly protecting me. The shouting got closer and he helped me move behind a rooftop generator. He pulled a gun out and shot four men in the head. I moved to stop him when he slid from behind the wall and attacked the intruders. I followed him but he didn't seem to care that I was there. He was murmuring to himself. He seemed... worried.'

'I was able to record the rest of our interaction on my phone, but he had deliberately smashed my camera in my mask when I first met him in the complex. He moved to the other side of the roof and I followed staying to the shadows. That was when I saw it, there on it's side was the truck. It's doors were bolted shut but I could hear someone trying to get out. I pulled out a batarang and proceeded slowly. I tried to call Flash and let him know I needed backup but my comms were out too, he had clapped me on the ears when we struggling in the parking complex. He knew exactly what he was doing. This guy has studied us intensely. My phone was in my back pocket. I never keep it there but I was in a rush and convention and Bat regulation kind of went out of the window. Anyway I called my dad told him I found Keepler in the truck he pulled two units and made the move across the street. He was on his way up when more masked men showed up. I managed to see their lapels. They were CADMUS.'

'You're sure?' Said Bruce seriously. CADMUS was a big deal. They were still on the fritz with the Justice League for making an illegal clone of Superman, created a new species and then enslaving it, and for blackmail and a general lack of interest in the people's of lives.

'Yes. He didn't hesitate he shot all of them point blank in the head. I don't think Deadshot could have made all those shots. More agents were coming up and I was about to throw a smoke grenade when the door of the truck opened. I dropped the batarang. It was Dick... he sort of... staggered out. He was banged up pretty badly. He could barely stand and he was holding something in his arm. All I got from my suit was that it was lead lined.'

The room shifted uneasily. CADMUS together with lead lined containers, the Joker, and exploding Trucks was very very very bad.

'Dick fell as he was trying to walk and I called to him and he saw me. He took a step towards me but the hooded guy grabbed him and yanked him out of the way. The entire area was peppered with gunfire a second later. He was holding him... I'm not sure how to explain it. But he was protecting him, like he protected me. He was putting himself in harms way and making sure that Dick was safe, like a hero would.'

'He killed an estimate of twenty people. He's no hero. Barbara where is Dick?' Bruce said sternly. He was taking all of this information a lot better than she had hoped. She buried her head into her arms.

'I don't know. More of the soldiers started to pile in and I could see him visibly trying to bring the three of us together, but they were creating a line between the three of us keeping us apart. Dick was holding onto that container for dear life. I tossed a smoke bomb but they were all wearing masks. He nodded his head at me, I looked down and realized he was looking at my grappling gun. He opened Dick's utility belt and pulled out a grenade.'

'You mean he looked for one.'

'No, I mean he opened it and pulled one out. He knew where it was, Bruce. I could hear my dad coming up the stairs so I shook my head no at him and pointed. He nodded his head and jumped off the roof with Dick I'm not sure what caught him on his way down but when I made it over there to look they were gone. My dad came bolting up with two full SWAT teams. CADMUS disappeared immediately. We spoke and he insisted then that I make the swap with Harley because the situation had escalated. We couldn't take anymore explosions, not of that magnitude and not in a Hospital in a densely populated area. I called you and came to pick up Harley and now I am telling you this story.' She exhaled. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

'Let me get this straight. After Dick went down you proceeded to run out into the field with no plan, no backup, and did not notify anyone that you were leaving?' He sounded furious and she could see Alfred coming to the same conclusion upset and something else washing over his face, leaving his face more pale than usual.

'I kno-'

'I was in the next room Barbara. I was in the next fucking room. You could have died if it wasn't for this masked killer that could have killed you and now has Dick.' She forced herself not to cry. She would go home and hole herself up in her room and cry for days. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crawling into their closet in the Game room. He was right though. She didn't deserve the cape, or Dick, or any of this. This was a stupid rookie mistake.

"I don't have any excuse.' She said calmly. 'But I understand if you want to take my cape. I will hang it up if that is what you want.' Her voice broke on the last words. Bruce slumped in his seat and rubbed his temples.

'Barbara. This is how we lost Jason.'

'I know.' She whispered. 'It's why I assumed I would be hanging up my cape tonight. I let a masked murderer take Dick-'

'He doesn't want to harm Dick so far and at least we know who has him. If you hadn't gone then CADMUS would have grabbed him and we would probably never have found him. It is essential that we find out who this masked murder is and what Dick found. Maybe he is friend from the Titans or the Young Justice League? Someone he teamed up with in the past? Barbara can we get the Titans and the Young Justice League zeta-ed here? Also, we need to speak to the Commissioner and see if there was an identical package in the other Truck.'

'They're already en-route and I have every facial recognition software looking for either Richard Grayson or Nightwing. I also had my father isolate the box that he found in the other truck. It went missing from lockup twenty four minutes ago and should be under my bed when I get home. I left everything open so you could pick up after I leave.' She whispered the last part shame faced and burnt out. Bruce was looking at her oddly. She stared at her shoes. Where was he? Where was Dick? Why wouldn't Batman just dismiss her already? She outed his secret to her father and she lost his son. His only living son.

'Barbara. We don't blame you and we definitely don't want you off the team. You did good work, you picked up after your mistakes and you reported it to me instead if trying to fix it on your own. Your growing Barbara Jean Gordon. But honestly, it's why we don't have relationships within the team. It causes... problems. All in all, you did well. I'm proud Barbara.' He smiled at her, a rarest of occurrences. She tried to smile back.

'I can get to work and-'

'No, take your own advice. Go home and go to sleep. You're running yourself ragged. I am going to enforce extra security until we catch this guy. He knows too much. Stay at your Dad's and pick up the evidence. Don't go out unless you have to.' She began to protest.

'I know. But you need to speak to him eventually. Talk to him today and tonight I will meet him by the Bat Signal.' She nodded and turned to change into her street clothes. She had just noticed that Bruce had been palming something small the whole time. It was a batarang, one of Nightwing's.

'What did he look like? I know it's in our system already but-'

'Typical punk. Motorcycle boots, pants, leather jacket with Kevlar lining. All of his weapons were state of the art, I catalogued everything I could remember he had been holding. He knew what he was doing. Oh, and he had a motorcycle mask more of a hood actually.'

'What kind of hood?'

'A red hood.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

* * *

Summary:

Thanks to everyone who liked and subscribed and especially to everyone who commented! Love you all!

 **Joker's Hideout 02/04/2012 8:00 AM**

Harley woke up in her bed her two babies curled protectively around her legs and a faint pain in her back. She looked up to see Mr J caressing her cheek.

'I was scared Harle.' He whispered kissing her forehead softly.

'What happened? I don't remember... I was in a car and the water-' She broke off.

'Batman he kidnapped you. I had to kill another Robin of his to get you back. But don't worry he'll pay.' He spoke with an anger that colored his voice purple and green and red. He stroked her hair in effort to calm her. Why couldn't she remember anything. A giggle bubbled up from her lips.

'Yes. He'll pay...' She leaned up and kissed him giggling. He kissed her back and pulled her close holding her for the first time... gently.

'Can I get you anything Harle? You feel okay?' He was looking at her seriously.

'Nah, Puddin. I'm okay. Have the oddest urge to punch Ivy though.' He laughed and pulled her closer.

'Harle leave the driving to me, in the future.' She nodded into his shirt as he kissed her forehead.

Later, she leaned on the window watching the sun illuminating Gotham's streets. Mr. J's kiss was missing something, it was never missing anything. Mr. J was everything. Mr J was perfect. And yet, it was definitely missing something. Something she hadn't ever experienced before. Something she needed.

And it terrified her.

 **Wayne Manor 02/04/2012 6:30 AM**

Bruce sat in his father's favorite arm chair at the fire. He would find Dick and he would bring him home. He didn't care what it cost him and if this 'Red Hood' had harmed one hair on Dick's head he might actually cross that line. The line Harley had all but warned him about, Knight or not.

He would watch the fire crackle for fifteen more minutes and then he would go into work. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy philanthropist would invest several million in a cure of Schizophrenia that day. Later that year he would win a Nobel Prize for inventing a brilliant cure that helped treat millions of people all over the world with dementia and mental illnesses.

 **Gordon Residence** **02/04/2012 9:00 AM**

Barbara sat at her kitchen table facing her father. He was silent. She just wanted him to yell at her. Throw things. Anything. He was just looking at her with this mixture of pity and... disappointment.

'How long?' He finally said between sips of coffee.

'Since Junior High.'

'He recruited you in JUNIOR HIGH?'

'No. I recruited myself. Remember Poison Ivy? How she started? That was when I became... well Batgirl. I don't think there was even a Robin officially yet. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and I didn't trust the Batman to do it.' Her father was silent. He was remembering as was she. She had almost lost him that time. It was still her most terrifying mission.

'I remember. He kept trying to get rid of you. He insisted you weren't with him and then a couple of months later you were a full team member.' He paused. 'Oh god. Barbara I shot at you once. Barbara I could have killed you.' She scoffed and quieted quickly when her father raised his eyebrows.

'Not that you're not a good shot. But I'm in the Bat-family. He takes nothing but the best. I almost got kicked off the team for going out without backup. I'm pretty sure I'm on probation or something.'

'Really?' Her father was grinning from ear to ear. He held out his arms and despite the fact that she was a fully grown adult she ran into them the same way she did when she was four.

'Your an idiot.' She whispered into his jacket.

'I didn't want you to be a cop but I'm glad someone is looking after you Barbara.' She sighed.

'Yeah tell me that after he makes me train for eleven hours straight and I want to strangle him in his sleep. Alfred offered to help me once.' He laughed at that. They laughed and hugged for sometime when he grew serious.

'We'll find Dick, Barbara. I swear.' She felt her smile vanish. She hugged him tighter.

'Let's get breakfast dad. Remember that Diner? The one with-'

'The meatballs and Pancakes?' You're on! Anything you need to uh... do before we leave?' He jerked his eyebrows to her room.

'Oh, yeah. He wants to know what's inside. Lemme check. I'll grab my jacket and meet you outside in five.'

She ran into her room and pulled a smaller box out from under her bed. It was definitely lead lined. She cracked it open and was already dialing the Batcave when her whole room was immediately engulfed in a bright green light.

'FUCK.'

 **Blacksite in the South Side of Gotham 02/04/2012 10:30 AM**

Dick felt like he had been hit by a truck. He groaned as he tried to sit up. On his right he had an IV in his arm, both of his legs were bandaged; as was his head, ribs, and right arm. He had two pillows propped up on the left side of the bed, that was just how he slept at home. Startled at the revelation he swept the room. It was empty except for someone hunched over in a chair with one hand protectively on the monitor reading his vitals.

'Babs' He breathed. Some new guy was working with Babs, maybe a boyfriend? His heart contracted painfully. It shouldn't still be this hard. The monitor spiked with his agitated heart and his hooded savior straightened up. Something about his posture was familiar but-

The box. Where was the box? The guy bolted up and to his side as the machine started to beep erratically.

'Breathe. You need to calm down.'His voice was stained.

'The trapeze. Imagine you're on a trapeze.'

He felt himself calm down his eyes not leaving the masked savior's. He raised his hands to his face and noted his mask was gone.

'Where's my mask?'

'You're safe. Don't worry.'

'Don't worry? I don't know you and I'm strapped to a bed. I'll be the judge of if I'm worried.' He snapped back at the hooded figure. The hooded figure didn't seem perturbed by his attitude. He just laughed and leaned back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking about something until he threw his hands in the air in a sign of defeat. He was pretty sure he heard him mutter what the hell as he reached up and carefully removed his mask.

Dick breathed in as the mask went over his head and he looked up his hair falling out of his face. He didn't breathe back in. He couldn't. He felt his world freeze and crumble around him. He tried but couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth. This wasn't possible. How was this possible. He saw the body. He knew. How could this be?

'What's wrong Dickie? Feeling whelmed?' His little brother looked up at him and smiled.

Whether it was because of the repeated shock or the fact that he was literally not breathing; Dick blacked out.


End file.
